As we all know, the feature of a wide-angle camera is that the viewing angle is large and the visual field is wide. The scene taken by it from a viewing point is much larger than the scene seen by human eyes from the same viewing point. The scene depth is long and the scene range is large.
However, all wide-angle cameras can cause barrel distortion to some extent, as shown in FIGS. 1A-1B, for example. FIG. 1A shows an image taken by a wide-angle lens with barrel distortion. FIG. 1B shows the corrected image after the image with barrel distortion was processed. Thus, all wide-angle cameras can cause barrel distortion to some extent. However, it is hard to obtain good image recognition with distorted images. So, it is needed to perform corrections to the distorted images.
A fisheye lens is a wide-angle lens and achieves over 180 degree wide angles of view, which is very useful in car navigation. Users can get the 360 degree video with only two cameras fixed with fisheye lens. The video needed by car navigation is a continual data flow and contains a lot of frames per second. If doing video correction, we must do the correction frame by frame. There is mass data to process in a short time, which need high reliability and quick response. However, there is no system in the prior art that can correct and recognize the images taken by fisheye lens in real-time for car navigation.